Atticus
by Squicy31
Summary: How will a break-in affect Beca's thoughts on getting a dog? I do not own Pitch Perfect. Never have, Never will. I might update later but with more detail. Review please and Make good choices.


**Here you go. Just another random one shot.**

Jesse wanted a dog. It was simple as that. Beca didn't want a dog. It was simple as that. They've been married a little over a year now and Jesse got a little lonely when Beca worked late, which was kind of often. Beca got lonely when Jesse worked late, which was also often. They always had time for each other. Jesse would often ask Beca if they could get a pet. He didn't care what pet, he just wanted one. Beca's argument would always be, "I don't want no stinky, smelly, noisy, animal in my house. That would be two things I would have to clean up after."

Jesse offered to get a goldfish, but she said, for some reason, "they're too loud". Which that made no sense what-so-ever. But, every time he asked, she stood her ground. The only thing Beca wanted was peace and quiet, not a loud and smelly animal.

It was late one night when Beca was home alone. She was in the shower when she heard a window break. She turned off the water and tied a towel around her body. She listened for any movement. Nothing. So she just crouched down behind the door and waited. She usually had her phone in the bathroom with her, especially when Jesse worked late, which was tonight.

She heard the burglar move around the downstairs area break a few things. The next thing she knew, she heard her phone ring.

"Oh, no. Please hang up, Jesse. Please hang up," She mumbled to herself in a quiet voice.

The burglar must have heard it because he started to come up the steps. Their house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The biggest room with the large bathroom was their bedroom. The other was for Beca and Jesse's stuff like Jesse's over-sized dvd collection and Beca's records. The other was just plain storage. A bunch of boxes stacked up to the ceiling. Their small house was bought before they had gotten married because Beca had gotten pregnant but miscarried when she was about three months. They were devastated. Since that happened, they wanted to be safe just in case they had actually had a baby anytime soon. Which Jesse couldn't wait for and Beca just wanted to take her time.

But back to the subject, Beca figured it was Jesse calling to let her know he was coming home, which he always did so she wouldn't think it was a burglar or something. Which most of the time she didn't answer it because she knew that it was just him. She heard the guy open one of the doors and she just waited. Just sat there on the bathroom floor and waited.

Jesse was about to pull into the driveway to their house. He had noticed a small black pickup pulled over on the side of the road. He wondered who was driving it and where the owner was. But he just brushed it off until he looked at the side window. It was busted. The glass was on the inside and so was the rock used to bust it. He quickly turned off his car and jumped out of it, quietly.

He went in the house through the back door, but grabbed his baseball bat on the porch first just to be sure. He walked through the door and looked around the corner. He noticed most of the picture frames, potted plants, and a few other things were broken. He looked away from the floor and peered into the kitchen. He still didn't see anything. He started up the stairs and heard a loud scream, then he started running. "Beca!" He said to himself in a loud whisper.

Beca was still on the floor when the burglar opened the door to her bathroom. He looked and made sure no one else was here. She still had her towel wrapped around her when he picked her up by her arm. She managed to break free and she punched him in the face when he reached around to retrieve his gun. She ran out the door and there he ran into Jesse. She was scared at first then she realized who he was. He hugged her so tightly and kissed her head. Beca then pointed her finger to the bathroom.

He pulled her gently out of the room and told her to wait in the other room. When Jesse walked silently into the bathroom he saw the guy on the floor, rubbing his face where Beca had punched him. Jesse went over to him and picked him up by his shirt. He examined the guy from head to toe looking for weapons. He noticed the gun and took it and unloaded it. He threw it on the bedside table and walked back out to the hallway with the guy who barely conscious.

Beca had managed to call the cops and when she hung up, Jesse started talking to her.

"Wow, Bec, you've got a strong fist, yeah?"

"I-I guess so," She responded weakly. She barely had a voice, being shaken up like that. She put the phone back to its place and she went over to hug her husband and he kissed the top of her head softly.

"The cops are on the way," She finally whispered after minutes of silence.

"The pizza guy will be here before the cops," Jesse joked a little to lighten up her spirits. "You should go change into some clothes," Jesse said whle he was eyeing her towel wrapped around her body.

"I guess so," She said again. This time with a little more voice. Once she changed, she walked back into the hallway and they were silent until the cops showed up and they gave them all the information and the cops took the burglar.

"You can call us back if you need or think of anything else that you can remember," They said as they left. Beca and Jesse went back into the house and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Well, how are you feeling, Beca?" Jesse asked with concern in his voice.

"Alright, I guess." They were silent again.

"Well, I think I know what will make you feel better," Beca looked at him, " And safer," He added.

"Jesse-" Beca was cut off.

"How would you, Beca Swanson, like a dog?!" He almost shouted in excitement.

"Really, Jesse? I told you I don't want a dog."

"I know, I know. But, just hear me out. Having a dog could keep you company, and me, too, when each of us are working late. Having a dog will scare burglars away, and having a dog could keep us occupied until we have our aca-children," He finished off with a wink towards Beca's way.

"Ugh, fine, Jesse. You can get your stupid dog."

"Yes! Thank you, Beca," He gave her a deep and thanking kiss.

A few days later, Jesse welcomed home a new puppy, a boxer mix, who Beca had the honor of naming it, Atticus. She didn't know where it came from, it was the first thing that came to her head when she saw him.

**Wow, this just came out of nowhere. I might update it later with a little more detail. Review please and Make good choices.**


End file.
